My Little Pony FanFiction
by BronyHoodFictions
Summary: New -I will make atleast one more- This story tells about life in Ponyville, enjoy.
1. A little gift

Twilight found out Spike had "fun" with Fluttershy and Pinkie, as they were fighting, Spike ran out of Twilights home and ran north to a cave he camps at, the cave had lightly burnt wood, was dark, and was not long, when he got to his cave, he went inside and light a fire with the wood, he then reset next to the warm fire lighting up the cave. Later that night, Spike heard a voice call out to him, he opened his eyes and saw two ponies in front of him, one had a white coat with purple curly hair (Rarity), the other had a light blue coat with rainbow colored hair (Rainbow Dash), both of them were looking for a Spike for two hours after Spike ran away, Spike noticed a tear in Raritys eye, he got up and asked if she was alright, Rarity ran up to Spike and hugged him, Rainbow told Spike he did not move for a few minutes almost like he was dead, Rarity was worried about Spike. They took him to Raritys house, Rainbow stayed with them, They all fell asleep on the floor.  
The next morning Spike heard a knock on the door, he opened it and saw a purple coated mare, he then closed the door for Rarity or Rainbow to open. He was still mad at Twilight for yelling at him when it was not his fault Fluttershy and Pinkie raped him. He woke up Rarity for her to get the door, she opened it and said hi to Twilight, Spike just ignored Twilight as he went back to sleep. He woke back up around 12:00, he noticed no one was around him, Rainbow and Twilight went home, and Rarity was in her bedroom crying, Spike heard the sobbing and slowly walked to the sound, as he got to Raritys room, he knocked on the door and asked if Rarity was okay, he heard nothing but crying, he opened the door and walked to Rarity, her bed was covered in tears, Rarity was still worried about Spike, Spike tried to cheer her up but never did, after a while he left her alone for a while. Later that day, Spike saw Rarity come down the stairs and walk to him, she then sat next to Spike and hugged him, Spike gave Rarity a little kiss and told her he needs to go get his things from Twilights, he decided to move to a new house, the new house was closer to Raritys and Rainbows home, the new house had nice wooden floors on the bottom floor and carpet on the top floor, the walls were white giving the house a bright look, the house also had a brick fireplace, Spike settled his things down and heard a knock, he opened the door hoping it was not Twilight, he saw Rainbow and Rarity wanting to help him, as they moved all Spikes things in place, they also had fun, taking breaks, playing with a ball, and other things. As it got closer to night, the others left Spike and he was alone, he felt kind of lonely, so he just went to his bed to let the night pass.  
The next day, he went to Rainbows house to hang, but no one was home, he remembered they all went to a huge party Pinkie was throwing, but he can not go anywhere near Fluttershy or Pinkie, just to be safe, he also did not want to see Twilight, so he just went to his cave feeling sad. Before night, he got to the entrance of his cave to watch the sun set, he has one of the best views, he saw Applejack at her farm, he saw Rarity talking to Rainbow, he saw almost every pony, he stopped looking down and started watching the orange sun slowly set as it brightened the sky to a reddish color. Later that night, Spike just camped at his fire, eating gems when he noticed a pony in the distance, he saw the shape and knew who it was, he called out to the flying pony, the pony then came into view and hoofed Rainbow, they started camping, Spike asked how the party was, Rainbow told him it was awesome. Spike felt a urge to see Rarity, so he asked Rainbow if Rarity was busy or asleep, Rainbow did not know, so they just went over to her house and knocked on the door, Rarity opened it and greeted them inside, Spike told Rarity about his urge to see her, Rarity had the same urge, but Rarity never had that urge before, Rainbow then told them that she will let them be alone, but before she could leave, she heard the door shut and lock, Rarity had a fun idea, Rarity started kissing Rainbow, Spike was amazed at what was happing in front of him, he saw their tongues everyone in a while, as he watched, he felt himself grow, Rarity saw Spike and broke up the kiss, she walked over to Spike and had Rainbow follow, Rarity used her spell to make Spike sit, the two ponies started licking at Spikes member, as they did, Spiked felt shocks of pleasure go through his body, as they two started kissing again, Rarity got on top of a Spike and started to ride him, as Spike thrusted into Rarity, she felt her body shiver in the pleasure, After a while Rainbow switched with Rarity, as soon as Spike got inside of Rainbow, he felt blood, he knew that Rainbow was a virgin, but just continued to thrust into the blue pony, he then took out his member and bursted on the ponies faces, they both licked each other clean, then licked Spike clean, after a while they just fell asleep.


	2. Life was not to be this way

Spike walked over to Twilights, the day was cloudy and cold, when Spike got to Twilights, he slowly knocked, no one opened the door so he walked in, he herd a faint noise, he slowly walked to the noise in the dark room only lighten by the sun light, as he got closer, he saw a purple pony laying on the ground sobbing, Spike asked a her what was wrong, she looked up and gave Spike a hug.  
Twilight was sad because she thought Spike would never come back. Twilight never found out about Rainbow, Rarity, and Spike, no one really knew but them. Twilight never said a word, she just kissed Spike, Spike knew it was wrong so he backed away quickly, he was actually dating Rarity and Rainbow. So he just said he had to go.  
Spike returned to Raritys where both Rainbow and Rarity were waiting for him, they both looked stunning to Spike. Rarity had Spike put on a black tux with purple on it, as Spike felt the fabric, it felt smooth. He put it on, both mares smirked, they had something planned for the night.  
While they ate at a fancy restaurant, Spike could not help staring into the eyes of the two ponies, he had major feelings for both of them, but a little more for Rarity. After they ate, Spike paid for the food and led the two out, as he walked with Rarity and Rainbow, he felt them get closer to him, he continued walking over to Raritys where Spike was going to get a little gift.  
The next day, the sun was shining into the home creating a faint glow in the room. A knock came from the door, and a purple pony opened it, it was Twilight, she found out what they did, deep down, Twilight had feelings for the dragon, but she never admitted it. It was almost like the other time.  
A few months ago(Spike walked over to Fluttershys house, Pinkie and Fluttershy needed help with a few things, when Spike got to Fluttershys house, he walked in. The two ponies greeted him, but Pinkie had something planed. She told Spike to lay on his back, so he did not knowing what was about to happen, Fluttershy just watched with her face red as a apple. Pinkie started kissing Spike when he started moving all around like a worm to run, Pinkie held him down. Many thoughts went through Spikes mind, after a few hundred thoughts, he pictured Rarity, as he pictured her, he started to cry, Spike never thought he would loose his virginity this way, as he was thinking all this, he felt something wet touch his member, he opened his eyes to see Fluttershy and Pinkie licking his member, he tried to scream but couldn't almost like he was underwater. Spike just closed his eyes and relaxed and thought happy thoughts, as this happend he felt a different touch, but this on covered his member, he did not want to look but he slowly opened his eyes and saw Pinkie mounted on top of him. He started crying once more, as Pinkie humped him, a voice came from the door, Spike quickly looked at the door and saw Twilight), Spike must stay away from Fluttershy and Pinkie for a few more days, but Twilight never told anypony about this one, she knew Spike loved Rarity. Twilight got sad a few times seeing the three of them together, but she wanted Spike to have a good life, so she let them be.


End file.
